


What He Needed

by Farbautidottir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir
Summary: Set right at the end of Cursed Child, Scorpius Malfoy is off to find Rose Granger-Weasley and ask her if him hugging Albus Potter is "ok" by her. Instead, he realizes that Rose might not be what he needs at all.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115
Collections: Against All Odds Oneshot Contest 2020





	What He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.  
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Scorpius slowed his pace to a causal walk once he rounded the corner out of sight of Albus who he’d left on the moving staircase after his best friend joked that he’d better ask Rose her thoughts on their hugging. He wasn’t actually intending to ask Rose. In fact, he felt quite certain her response would be entirely unwanted. If she said it was an issue, then he certainly couldn’t date her. But if she said it was great or no bother at all—more likely her response, knowing Rose, which he really didn’t, all things considered—then what did that even mean? Did it mean she saw Albus as just his friend and no threat?

Scorpius paused mid-thought. Wasn’t Albus just his friend? It wasn’t like they’d discussed feelings or anything like that. And just because his dad was weird with physical affection didn’t mean it was weird he and Albus hugged so intimately as they just had. It didn’t mean Albus thought the hug anything beyond friendly. The Potters hugged all the time from what he could tell, and the Weasleys even more so! 

No, certainly Albus considered their hug entirely platonic and nothing more. His comment to ask Rose permission was merely a jab at Scorpius’ own disinterest in physical contact all these years. Certainly that was all Albus had meant by it. But then, hugging Albus back all these years had always seemed somehow out of bounds. 

Scorpius trudged on so consumed with his thoughts he didn’t notice Peeves sauntering towards him as only a specter can saunter.   
  
“Scorpy, Scorpy, Scorpius! Thought himself a Scorpion King, but there was never such a thing! Must not tell lies! Must not tell lies! A rose without thorns will surely die!” Peeves chanted in his jeering pitch before racing off in a peal of laughter.

“Great, even Peeves knows about me and Rose! The whole school must know,” Scorpius muttered.

He spun around and headed for the library. No one ever bothered him there, well, except Albus when they would study together. But Albus was off to meet his dad for “bonding time.”   
  
He let out a sigh wondering if his own father would ever orchestrate bonding time. It seemed unlikely, but perhaps with all that had occurred and Mr. Potter taking initiative with Albus, his dad would at least give it some thought. If he was entirely honest with himself, he rather liked the idea of it. Not that he had any issues with his dad, mind you, simply he wished they were closer. They were all they had now, after all. Of course, if he married Rose, then they’d inherit all of the Weasleys, which certainly was a lot of new family, not to mention Albus would be related to him by law—distantly, but still, related. 

The concept gave him pause as he approached the library. He didn’t want to be related to Albus. Not like that. _Then like what?_ The question made his stomach leap in a startling way and he decided the library was in no way the place he wanted to be. He doubled back and headed for the dorms.

Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and slipped into his bed. He wasn’t exactly tired, but he was feeling too much to contain without holding himself. He pulled his knees to his chest to stifle any sobs, the way he used to do when mum first died and he hadn’t wanted to Albus to hear and pity him and feel uncomfortable about what to do.   
  
His mind wandered to that time, two years ago—only two years, it seemed like more now—to the funeral and Albus holding his hand as they lowered her into the grave. He threaded his fingers together now as he imagined it.   
Albus always knew what to do. When he didn’t know, he asked what he should do. And that—the act of asking—that was the thing he should do. No one else asked Scorpius what he needed. Only his mum had asked that. He didn’t think his father knew how, though even in the alternate reality he’d told him to continue safely in whatever it was he was doing. He’d not wanted him to be evil, even then, he saw that Scorpius had the need to be good, to be the bright star lighting the darkest of nights. His father even then was good, trapped in a wicked world, but he saw hope in his son. Scorpius could never forget that.

He wondered if Rose would ask what he needed. It seemed unlikely, but then she was always self-absorbed. He didn’t mind that, after all Albus was incredibly self-absorbed, so really how _could_ he mind it? Still, Albus was the one who asked him what he needed, no one else. And he really didn’t know Rose. She was obviously deeper than her level of popularity might imply—she wasn’t shallow like Polly Chapman, for certain—but he just didn’t know if she would ask what he needed.

Somewhere inside him, he suspected she wouldn’t. He suspected she would only demand and expect him to ask—or worse, to know—what _she_ needed. But wasn’t that how girls were? He would have to ask Albus. Albus at least had some experience with Delphi, even if she turned out to be a duplicitous, evil witch. That was still more experience than he had with girls.   
  
He relaxed with this decision to talk to Albus later once he was back and pulled out his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ for some light reading. After having seen Bathilda Bagshot so up close, it was a real treat to reread the tome.

  
**~ ~ ~**

“Anything in history change?” Albus asked as he strolled into their room a half hour before dinnertime.

Scorpius looked up from _A History of Magic_ , which now lay open on his lap after he had moved on from _Hogwarts: A History_ an hour ago. He grinned at his friend.

“Thankfully no. How was bonding?”

“Actually, rather good,” Albus said as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on his bed.

“Rather good?” Scorpius pressed.

“Yes, I think we finally understand one another.”

“That’s wonderful. I’m happy to hear it.”

“What about you? Good day?”

“Oh, it was fine.”   
  
Albus pulled Scorpius’ covers up and said, “Scoot over.”   
  
“Aren’t we getting too big for this?” Scorpius said even though he didn’t think they were too big for it, not at all. 

“Will you need to ask Rose?” Albus mocked as he squished beside him on the mattress.   
  
“No. Well, actually, I’d meant to talk to you about that,” Scorpius said as he closed his book so Albus wouldn’t damage the pages accidentally.   
  
“About what?”   
  
“Rose.”   
  
“What about her?”   
  
“Well, she’s your cousin so you must know her better than me. So, I just… I wondered if…” Scorpius trailed realizing how stupid his question actually was.

“I don’t know her that well,” Albus said.

“Albus, do you think all girls expect you to only ask about them and them not to have to ask about you?”

“What?”   
  
“What I mean is, well, you ask me about me. About what I need. Do you think girls would do that?”   
  
“Girls, or Rose in particular?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
“‘Sure’ isn’t an answer,” Albus pointed out. As he said it, his nose flared in the cute way it did when he was evading something.   
  
“Sure it is,” Scorpius grinned.

“I dunno,” Albus said thoughtfully. “I guess they would if they really cared about you. Why? Did something happen with Rose?”   
  
“No. I didn’t even find Rose. I just came back here.”   
  
“All day?”   
  
“Er, yeah. I read.” Scorpius bit his lip.

“Is everything okay, Scorpius?”

“Of course.”

“You just seem… weirder than normal.”   
  
“Oh, thanks. That’s real nice,” Scorpius gave Albus a playful shove.   
  
“Hey! Don’t push me out of your bed!”

“We’re too big for it, like I said,” Scorpius smirked.   
  
“Oh? Is that so?” Albus teased. He moved himself halfway on top of Scorpius, entwining one of his legs with Scorpius’ legs, and declared, “There, plenty of room now. Just needed some strategic spatial coordination.”  
  
Scorpius’ heart panicked and proceeded to pound heartily with Albus partially on top of him.

“I don’t like Rose,” he thought aloud.   
  
“You just asked her out. What are you talking about?” Albus frowned, adjusting himself so he could face Scorpius as he spoke but still keep their legs entwined.   
  
“I know. I just… I don’t like her. I only realized it and now she thinks I like her. It’s a disaster.”

“Is it?”   
  
“What do you mean? Of course it is!”

“She called you Scorpion King. Isn’t that the weird nickname you had when you were a version of yourself you hated?”  
  
“Well, yeah, that’s true.”

“So, anyone who really knew you would never call you that,” Albus shrugged.  
  
“This doesn’t solve my predicament.”

“I would never call you that, for example,” Albus continued as if Scorpius hadn’t spoken.

“Well, of course not. We’re best friends. Of course you know me.” Scorpius’ voice sounded much calmer than what his insides were feeling. 

“Scorpius?”   
  
“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”  
  
Albus’ green eyes were wide and earnest, hinting at true concern. Scorpius wrapped his arms around him and pulled himself against Albus’ side. Albus moved his legs deeper into their entwinement of limbs and reached an arm around Scorpius the best he could from his angle.

“So, you’re not okay,” Albus stated.

“I don’t know. I’m not _not_ okay.”   
  
“Well, that’s something,” Albus grinned.

He burst into movement, pushing Scorpius back against the headboard and pinning him there.   
  
“Albus!” Scorpius protested.   
  
“What?” Albus’ smirk was right in his face.

“I was trying to hold you,” Scorpius wailed, only realizing how it sounded after the words left his mouth. Before he could attempt to make a joke about it, Albus spoke.   
  
“Well try harder.”

“Albus…” 

“Scorpius?”   
  
“I don’t like Rose.”   
  
“I know. You already said that.”

“Do you?”   
  
“Do I what? Do I like my cousin?”   
  
“No, girls. Do you like girls? I know you do, why did I even ask that.” Scorpius slid down his bedframe feeling defeated. “I’m such a loser. I’m a freak.”   
  
“We’re both losers and freaks. Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Albus propped himself up and looked intently at Scorpius beneath him.  
  
Scorpius hugged himself tightly.

“Nothing is wrong.”   
  
“You’re still a terrible liar.”   
  
Scorpius shut his eyes and turned away, so Albus began to poke his ribs until finally it was too annoying. Scorpius reached up faster than Albus could prepare for and began to tickle him.

“Stop! Ahh! Stop!” Albus squealed and jerked away.   
  
Scorpius followed him up until Albus regained his wits and gripped Scorpius’ wrists. He pinned his arms above his head, pressing them tightly to the headboard.   
  
“That hurts,” Scorpius said.   
  
“Good. You deserve it.”   
  
Now Albus was lying on top of him. Scorpius could hardly breathe and not because his lungs were being compressed under Albus’ weight.

They stayed in silence and unsteady breathing for several moments. Long enough that the situation felt either spectacular or humiliating.   
  
“How can I hug you if my arms are pinned?” Scorpius asked. 

If his goal was to break the tension, he failed miserably.

“Is that what you want?” Albus asked, not budging.   
  
Scorpius nodded, his throat becoming too dry to speak. Albus released him and he moved both his arms around his torso. With this motion, Albus’ body pressed against his entirely. His frame was skinny, lanky. His muscles were taut but not toned. Neither of them was any good at Quidditch.  
  
Albus settled his face into Scorpius’ chest. They lay in calm silence for a while.   
  
“I can feel your heart,” Albus murmured.   
  
“Can you?” Scorpius wondered if he meant more than just his physical heartbeat.   
  
“Yes, it’s just sped up.”

Scorpius pushed down on Albus’ head hard enough for it to be painful against his chest.

“Ouch!” Albus protested.

“Stop listening to my heart.”

“No, I like it.”   
  
Scorpius combed his fingers through Albus’ hair, and Albus didn’t stop him.

“You like my heart?” he asked in a whisper.

“Very much, “Albus whispered back.

“I like yours, too. Is that okay?”

Albus nodded against his chest. “More than okay.”

Scorpius smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy and thank you for reading xo


End file.
